


it's all about ascension, i guess (don't put me to rest)

by Teddydora



Series: rocksalt one shots [3]
Category: Royals Series - Rachel Hawkins
Genre: Alcohol, Confessions, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, of age (i think) drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddydora/pseuds/Teddydora
Summary: Millie was drunk. Not very drunk, she’d just had a couple of glasses of wine and now the room was kinda spinny.However she was drunk enough to do something very stupid.Millie and Flora get drunk together
Relationships: Flora Baird/Millie Quint
Series: rocksalt one shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123727
Kudos: 20





	it's all about ascension, i guess (don't put me to rest)

Millie was drunk. Not very drunk, she’d just had a couple of glasses of wine and now the room was kinda spinny. 

However she was drunk enough to do something very stupid. 

She was sitting with Flora, in her room at Holyrood palace during their Easter term and Flora had decided they had done enough studying and “were going to do something fun, Quint.” 

So there they were, in front of an empty fireplace in the middle of April, sitting on a stone floor, rug rolled back to prevent spilling wine on it, Flora’s head in Millie’s lap, her golden hair shining like a beacon. 

She was so beautiful, Millie had no idea how on earth she was this lucky. She had a beautiful girlfriend who was smart and funny and snarky. She bent over Flora’s face, their noses brushing. Alcohol induced confidence opened her mouth, “I love you.” 

Her heart jumped into her throat, beating like a thirteen year old with a pinata had gotten his hands on a baseball bat after a fight with his parents. What had she done? This would totally ruin everything and they were having such a good time too! 

Flora giggled, “I-”  _ hic _ , “Love me too.”

The next morning Millie felt like someone had hit her very hard with a brick. Her mouth was dry and she was afraid she was going to throw up. Next to her, her girlfriend stirred.

“Morning, Millie. Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'll make a series of these, there's a good few now. I hope you liked that, tell me what you thought! Feedback's very enouraging  
> Check out my blog: @princessflorabaird :)  
> credit to @wlw-prompts for the prompt   
> i took the title from Oh Klahoma by Jack Stauber


End file.
